Battle of Bracelets Store
Battle of Bracelets Store '''is the official digital store for the Battle of Bracelets series. Nowadays, the digital story is available as an application for Fusion Eternity and Element Alpha. This application is free for the ones who have already any of the games and it will cost $0.50 for the rest. At the moment, the application sells digital games, digital collectibles and DLC data for the games of both consoles. Compatible Games Right now, only two Battle of Bracelets games for Fusion Eternity and Element Alpha are compatible with the data of this store. It was announced that these two will not be the only one and even some data will not be restricted to Battle of Bracelets games. Here, you have the list of games that are compatible with the sold data. *Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend' *'Battle of Bracelets: Beyond' *'Super Smash Bros. for Element Alpha' Available Downloadable Content For any Battle of Bracelets game *'Second Outfits from The Cursed Death ($0.49 / €0.49) **'Second Outfit: Cursed Death Pandora '''The outfit of Pandora from Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death is here for any user who wants to get it. This outfit can be got in a pack with other Cursed Death outfits. **'Second Outfit: Cursed Death Rhadamanthys 'The outfit of Rhadamanthys from Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death is here for any user who wants to get it. This outfit can be got in a pack with other Cursed Death outfits. **'Second Outfit: Cursed Death Hades 'The outfit of Hades from Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death is here for any user who wants to get it. This outfit can be got in a pack with other Cursed Death outfits. *'The Legend of Zelda Special Outfits ''(Free)'' **'Aingeru, Ainhoa and Elena '''are paying tribute to one of the most important series of the videogame universe, The Legend of Zelda. That is how you can get Aingeru dressed as Link, Elena as Zelda and Ainhoa as Fi. *'Special Great Swords (Free) **'Subarashi Kataishiken '''The Great Sword of Death has made it's debut at this game as one of the strongest weapons that have never existed. The owner of this item is not here yet, but he promised to make his appearance at the appropiate moment. For Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend *Expansion Pack **'BoB Bis: Aquarian Invasion '''($7.99 / €7.99) Poseidon appears with all his army to avoid an ocean apocalypsis and get the control of the oceans that Pontus wants to control again. With the help of the Golden Bracelets, save the World against the dark tides. **'''BoB Bis: Ikarus Invasion **'BoB Bis: Twilight World' ($7.99 / €7.99) An alliance of demons will try to invade the Earth from Oblirion, The Cemetery of Gods under the control of a powerful enemy. Actually, the player becomes the enemy. For Super Smash Bros. for Element Alpha *'''Pandora '''as playable character ($1.99 / €1.99). If the player buys Pandora through this platform, they will save $0.50 / €0.50. Play as the most dangerous woman of the Underworld and beat anyone with her powerful roses. Gallery DLCs AingeruLink.png|Aingeru as Link ElenaZelda.png|Elena as Zelda AinhoaFay.png|Ainhoa as Fi RetroHades.png|Hades from Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death RetroPandora.png|Pandora from Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Apps Category:Shops Category:Fusion Eternity Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things